


Revolting

by cannibalisticshadows



Series: Scute To Me [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lion King Themes, Parent Death, They go from G to E, This is not pretty, Unethical Experimentation, Violent Thoughts, i'm warning you now, my mind went places angels fear to tred, ratings vary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalisticshadows/pseuds/cannibalisticshadows
Summary: Before Belle called him Rumple, he was somebody else.





	Revolting

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is a side-fic to "Crocodile Tears", and how I pondered on where or how to post Scalie!Rumple's flashbacks, I've decided to dump small bonus chapters regarding his past here.
> 
> Please heed to the warnings. This will not be pretty. It's not nice. If you do make the wise decision and go back to read some fluffy G or T rated fanfic, by all means please do. 
> 
> "Crocodile Tears" will have several implied elements to this side-fic, but nothing near as direct. 
> 
> Chapters in this fic go from glimpses of Rumple's past, his POV from CT, or stated otherwise. There will be several Lion King references.
> 
> I do not own Once Upon a Time or Disney.

_April 14, 1965; River Kelvin, Scotland_

Her stomach felt like it would split open. 

It extended forward, bloated and stretched as the parasite within her squirmed and clawed, sundry liquids dripping down her thighs. She wanted to howl in pain, cut this alien out of her womb and drown it in the river, damn everything she’d hoped for down to hell. Even if she would go there herself.

“ _Oh my God!_ ” she cried out in pain, sinking down against a tree, feeling the scratchy bark chip and break away against her dirtied hospital gown. It broke skin at her exposed back, but she didn’t care, didn’t dwell on it, and continue to pant and cry and scream against her closed mouth, holding her jaw shut with both of her hands with so much force her fingers turned white. Another wave of shaking, sweating agony came over her, and she shook with the excruciating feeling. 

Terrified as to what she might find, she bunched up her gown around her pulled up knees, her red eyes watering and bagged from hours to sleeplessness. Of being tied to that fucking bed, strapped down as the men in white poked and probed her. 

With a ragged groan, she turned her head away from the sight between her legs. Her womanhood was extended, trying to push out the squirming parasite, with blood and other fluids leaked from her. A scaled snout, rows of tiny teeth visible, extended from her.

 _I can’t let them find us,_ she told herself, trying to get to the river. She had to be quiet. She had to. If she wasn’t quiet, if she screamed, if she called for help, which she desperately wanted to do, they would find her, they would drag her back to The Compound, and they would take this thing they planted inside of her away to only God knew what. _If I can’t have it, they can’t have it, and nobody else can have it either. My innocent little baby is gone. Now it’s just a fucking parasite. A_ beo as-innleachd. _No, no, they cannot have it! Nobody can!_ She clawed the ground, dragging her heavy body down the muddy hill, oncoming rain tainting the air. Dirt dug into her nails and palms, sharp rocks jabbing at her. She didn’t care.

All that mattered was killing the monster inside her.


End file.
